iggyarbucklefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise Found/Luck Before You Leap
"Paradise Found/Luck Before You Leap" is the sixth episode of the animated children's series Iggy Arbuckle. Plot Paradise Found While dusting the portraits of his ancestors, Iggy reflects on their accomplishments in exploration, and yearns to be the first to discover a land. He then gets the idea to be the first to find the Lost City of the Kookamunga, a place he describes to Jiggers as reportedly having roads paved in gold, an eternally moderate temperature, and beautiful architechture. Upon receiving directorial advice from The Great Bamzeani, Iggy and Jiggers set off on their search, unaware that Catfish Stu has overheard, and plans to follow them to the city, take it over, and use it as a tourist attraction. After following the advised route, they find a large collection of buildings at the end of a path of golden rod. Iggy correctly guesses that they have found the Lost City, and that golden rod is the actual component of the roads. Upon overhearing Iggy cautioning Jiggers not to disturb anything, the residents of the city, chameleons, appear, deciding that Iggy and Jiggers are safe. One of the chameleons, Phil, shows Iggy and Jiggers around, explaining how the city is self-sufficient, when Catfish Stu and Robear and Robert arrive, and Stu makes plans to change the city's name to "The Lost City of Stu-grala" or "The Lost City of Stu-lantis", make the residents perform dances and stunts to entertain tourists, and add flashy neon signs. Iggy vows to stop Stu and protect the culture of the city, and Phil suggests that they change their location. The next day, Stu has gathered a group of tourists to observe the city, but is given chase by the tourists upon finding the city missing and reminding them of his no-refund clause. Meanwhile, after helping the Lost City citizens to move to a new location, Phil informs Iggy that he and Jiggers are not the first to find them; they've moved 25 times due to the various former discoverers who tried to exploit them for personal gain. He mentions that Iggy and Jiggers are still the first discoverers that the city can trust, and their picture (in the unique abstract art style of the Lost City) is added to the Lost City Wall of Fame. Luck Before You Leap Iggy and Jiggers are off to have lunch at Zoop's, but worried that she might not have any macadamia nut sandwiches available, Jiggers eats one along the way. They are stopped by a tourist asking Iggy for directions to the Wet Wally's Rainforest, and he gives the directions while nervously glancing at Jiggers using a toothpick borrowed from Iggy. When Jiggers finishes, Iggy asks for the toothpick, and frantically searches for it upon finding out Jiggers dropped it while yelling at a seagull who stole his sandwich. Puzzled, Jiggers buys Iggy another toothpick from Zoop, but Iggy rejects it and explains that the other toothpick, "Ozwald", was a good luck charm. Zoop admonishes the idea of luck, believing that only karma affects what happens to an individual. Iggy readily accepts this, before a string of misfortunes prompts him to go search for Ozwald. Jiggers recounts what happened before he dropped Ozwald, and arrives at the conclusion that it landed in his backpack. As he is about to reach for it, the seagull returns and snatches the bag. Iggy and Jiggers chase him up to a tree in the Heebie Jeebies Forest, and use imitations of seagull talk to get him to reply, effectively losing his grip of the backpack. This succeeds when Iggy screams after Jiggers steps on his hoof, and Jigger climbs up to reach the backpack when it lands on a lower branch. After sawing the branch off, the backpack lands on the antler of a passing moose, who makes off with it. Iggy and Jiggers follow the moose, but he is startled and enters a river when Jiggers bites a crackleberry from a bush. After building a raft, they approach the moose, and manage to extract the backpack, but lose grip of it, and it is caught by an otter who then swims away. Iggy and Jiggers give chase, but upon finally reaching the backpack and capturing it, they enter the rapids and Jiggers nearly falls over a waterfall. Iggy holds onto a treebranch and tells Jiggers to let go of the backpack so he may save him. Jiggers manages to grab Iggy's hoof while keeping hold of the backpack, and after flinging out of the earth's atmosphere, sliding off the moon, and returning to the Kookamunga, they hunt through the backpack, but fail to find Ozwald. Iggy decides to finally accept that he does not need a good luck charm, but Jiggers interupts his epiphany upon discovering that Ozwald was in his trouser cuff all along. Iggy and Jiggers then return home. Category:Episodes